


Stay

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by The Artful Dodger"I can see you watching me."
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien.  
> Tolkien's the man! This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.
> 
> Story Notes: I was putting away some clothes and this just popped into my head. Inspired by Emerald's fic, "Kiss". I decided to let everyone choose their own poison, so to speak. It's non-specific to pairing, so you can image whomever you like. Hugs and kisses to Salina, for always being available even when she has her own stuff to work on.

You are watching me.

I can see you watching me.

You think I am asleep, but I am not.

I peer at you from behind mostly-closed eyelids.

I see the way you look at me.

You do this every night.

Every night we spend on this road together.

Every night I wrap up in my blankets to fend off the cold.

Every night, whether or not it is your watch, still you watch _me_.

Why do you look at me like that?

Why do you keep watch over me so?

Is it for the same reason that I continue to fight off sleep myself?

Are you afraid that I will disappear?

I am afraid that you might.

I am afraid that if I close my eyes, even for a second, that you will be gone when at last I open them again.

There is a glint in your eyes now.

I have seen it before.

It makes my breath catch in my chest, when you look at me like that.

Did you hear my breathing hitch?

Is that why you look at me with your brow creased now?

You look sad.

Why are you sad?

There it is again, the glint in your eyes.

I shiver.

You creep closer to me.

I close my eyes for fear of giving myself away.

You are next to me now.

I can hear your breath so close.

You are warm next to me.

I feel you lay another blanket across me.

Your blanket.

But that you would lie beneath it with me.

I feel your finger trace my jaw-line.

I cannot help it; I turn my face until my lips touch your outstretched palm.

Now I hear _your_ breath catch.

I do not open my eyes.

I feel your lips on my temple.

So soft and warm, yet I shiver.

"Stay," I whisper.

You make no reply, but you do not move away.

You wrap an arm around me, rubbing my back in slow circles.

I feel sleep calling me.

I cannot fight any longer.

I think I will sleep now, if you will stay.

Fini


End file.
